The Toughest Decision
by R.F. Madison
Summary: Well, this is my first fic, so don't be too harsh! Anyway, it's about Chibi-Usa when she's fourteen and what happens to her life after... you'll find out.
1. The Beginning of Everything

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Sailor Moon characters, so don't sue me. Please?

Anyway, this story is about Chibi-Usa and what happens let's see... I think a couple of years after Galaxia. I don't really know. All I'm concerned with that she's fourteen now and that it takes place in the future and present-time. Now...let's start.

The Toughest Decision-The Beginning of Everything

"MOMMY, PLEASE!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!" Chibi-Usa screamed at the top of her lungs. Her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, had pushed her out of the way of the enemy's beam, with great risk to her life. "Chibi-Usa... I'll always love you. I'll even risk my life for you. You're that dear to me." 

"But..."

"Good-bye...Chibi-Usa..." 

"SERENITY!!!" The other senshi rushed up to the queen and Chibi-Usa. 

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY, DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ah!" Chibi-Usa woke up with a start. It was the middle of the night, but she couldn't fall asleep. So she took a deep breath before leaving her bed. Her long hair just touched the floor as she walked to the window and her balcony. "It was...only a dream," Chibi-Usa said to herself. "Even though it happened four years ago, I can remember it as though it were yesterday." A gentle breeze started to blow. "Mom...why did you do that? I'm the one they were after, not you." 

*flashback*

"Why do you want to kill me? I didn't do anything to you!" Chibi-Usa said.

"You are the last survivor." A man in black robes sneered, "As soon as I kill you, there will be no heir to the throne. All I have to do is kill your mother, and then...the chaos begins! Mwahahahaha! Time to die, Neo-Princess Serenity!" The man screamed as he prepared to shoot a beam at Chibi-Usa. 

"NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!" Neo-Queen Serenity ran towards him, preparing to save her daughter. 

"MOMMY, PLEASE!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!"

*end flashback*

Tears started to stream down her face, remembering what her mother did. She turned her bright red eyes to the full moon. "Mom, can you hear me?" Chibi-Usa whispered, "I miss you so much."

"OK, Small Lady. Let's begin training." Sailor Pluto said gently. 'She still calls me that even though I'm fourteen now', Chibi-Usa thought, 'Oh well. I don't mind, really.' 

"Shall we begin?" Pluto asked.

"Yes, Pluto. I'm ready." Chibi-Usa replied.

"OK. You know what to do."

"Right. MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!" Chibi-Usa transformed to Sailor Chibi-Moon....well, she's not so small any more so...I'll just say she's Super Sailor Moon since she still has her uniform from when she was still a child.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" Sailor Pluto launched her attack. Chibi-Usa simply dodged the attack. "Very good, Small Lady. Keep it up." More attacks followed by more dodges.

"We're done with dodging for today. I'm impressed, Small Lady. Not even a scratch. Now, let's practice your hitting skills."

"All right." Chibi-Usa replied. Then she started to throw punches and kicks at Pluto.

"Nicely done, Small Lady." Pluto said, rubbing her arm that came from a strong punch Chibi-Usa landed.

"I'm sorry, Pluto. I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"I'm alright. Now, I think you're ready to use your wand. Here." Pluto tossed her a wand in the shape of a heart. "My old rod...but, what good will it do me, Pluto?"

"Well, since your powers are growing, maybe the wand's power will too. Try it. Just don't hit me."

"OK. PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" A huge beam came out of the wand.

"Um-hum. Just as I thought." Pluto said thoughtfully. "Your mother would me proud. You're doing very well, Small Lady. You'll be ready to be queen in no time."

The thought of her mother brought tears to Chibi-Usa's eyes. "I miss her."

"As do I," Pluto replied. 'If only I could cheer her up,' Pluto thought to herself. 'Wait a minute...'

"Small Lady, do you want to visit the past? I'm sure everyone is wondering what you're doing now."

"Really? I could?" Chibi-Usa asked excitedly.

"Of course. Well, you'll need permission from your father first, but I'm sure he'll let you."

"Thank you, Pluto!" 

A few days later, Chibi-Usa was preparing to the past, with the consent of her father, King Endymion. "I hope they remember me...it's been a long time since I last saw everyone." The four inner senshi gave their good-byes.

"Always study hard."

"Do your best, Chibi-Usa."

"We'll miss you."

"And don't end up like Usagi!"

"Bye, everyone! I'll miss you all!" Chibi-Usa waved good-bye before entering the time gate.

Well, it looks like it's gonna be a LONG fanfic. I'll post the next one soon. Bye for now! Oh, and don't forget to review.


	2. Old Times and New

Disclaimer: I'm gonna do this throughout this entire fanfic, so bear with me. I do NOT own any of the Sailor Moon characters. So PLEASE don't sue me. I don't have a lot of money.

Now, we are in the present-time. Let's see what the senshi are doing with their lives right now. They must be done with high school by now. And now...for the story.

The Toughest Decision-Old Times and New

(Strange chapter title, I know, but can I help it?)

Meanwhile, all the senshi were doing SOMETHING with their lives. Makoto was a famous cook, known throughout the world. She owns her own bakery now, "The Rose Cafe" with excellent ratings from food critics. Minako has achieved her dream of being an idol. She is adored by millions around the world. Rei is now the head priestess of the shrine in Tokyo. Occasionally, she is also asked to sing in concerts as well. Ami is still studying to be a doctor. She's finishing up medical school at the same time as her PhD in Germany. Even Usagi is doing something with her life. She had surprisingly good grades after the fight with Galaxia. She's now the secretary of a business company. She's also engaged! She and Mamoru are getting married next spring since he just proposed to her. Meanwhile, Mamoru has finished his education and is now a geneticist. Michiru's a violinist touring around the world right now. Haruka is a racer and is always right beside Michiru. Setsuna is now a famous clothes designer. And Hotaru? She's finishing up college right now. And that's about it.

Chibi-Usa exited the time gate and is now at the park. 'I hope everyone recognizes me,' Chibi-Usa thought, 'After all, I'm not wearing odangos.' She stopped putting her hair like that two years ago for the dual purpose of looking older and at the same time not reminded of her mother. Instead, Chibi-Usa puts her hair in a long braid. Just then, she accidentally bumped into a boy around her age. They both fell down into the ground. "Sorry!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," the boy replied, "It happens to me---Chibi-Usa?!"

"How do you---oh my God! Is that you, Kyusuke?!" They both turned a brilliant shade of red.

"It's been such a long time, Chibi-Usa! Gosh, for a second there, I almost didn't recognize you."

"Same here." Then, Chibi-Usa took a good look at her friend. 'He has certainly changed,' she thought,' He still has the same wild green hair, but he looks more...masculine. But then again, everyone would look older. It really has been a long time.' 

"Hey, I'm supposed to meet Momo here. You want to see her too, don't you?" Kyusuke asked, "Or do you have to be somewhere?

"Of course I wanna see her! It's been awhile since I last spoke to her." Chibi-Usa said.

"No need to wait anymore Kyusuke, I'm here." a girl's voice called out.

"There you are, Momo."

"Sorry. Did I keep you---Chibi-Usa?!"

"Momo-chan!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed. "It's been quite awhile!"

"You're telling me," said Momo," You didn't even tell me your address. I couldn't keep contact. I thought you forgot about me."

"Why would I?" asked Chibi-Usa incredulously. 'She looks different too. I guess she changed her hairstyle as well.' she thought. Which was true. Instead of a high bun, Momo let her hair down. 'If only I could tell her why I didn't give my address. But she'd be too freaked out.'

After talking with her friends, Chibi-Usa decided to visit the inner senshi. 'They must be at the shrine,'Chibi-Usa thought, 'I hope I remember where it is.' "Ouch!" someone exclaimed. "I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to---Mako-chan!"

"Oh, hi Chibi-Usa. Wow, you've change," Makoto replied.

"It's just that...I keep bumping into people I know...literally."

"Ah...I'm going to visit the others at the shrine. If you want to join me, then the shrine is this way, "Makoto said, pointing in the direction she was heading.

"Ooops! I was going the wrong way! Thanks, Mako-chan, Chibi-Usa said, embarrassed.

"Hey everyone! I'm here!" Makoto exclaimed, "And look who I bumped into while getting here...literally."

"Um...hi...everyone." Chibi-Usa said nervously.

"Chibi-Usa!" everyone exclaimed excitedly. Then they each took their turn talking to her.

"I'm a famous actress now," Minako said, "Of course, I'm not busy now. I have no new movie to shoot."

"You should try my treats at the bakery I own," said Makoto, "It's better than ever."

"I'm now the head of this shrine," said Rei, "and I sing on tours as well."

"I'm now a secretary," said Usagi.

"What?!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, "You managed to be a secretary?!?!"

"Hey, I actually studied in high school, you know."

"Yeah, for the first time in your life," Rei said.

"I'm also engaged to Mamo-chan," Usagi continued, "He proposed to me a week ago. We're getting married next year around this time."

"Not that AGAIN," said Rei, "You told us that at least a MILLION times."

"Well, Chibi-Usa didn't here it, so there."

"And you should really give up those odangos like Chibi-Usa did. It makes you look like a little kid."

"What?!?! You take that back, Rei!" Then the tongue war started like with almost all their fights.

"That's no change," Chibi-Usa said, "Say, where's Ami?"

"She's still in Germany studying," Minako said, "She's coming next month. Are you gonna be able to stay until then?"

"Of course!" Chibi-Usa said. 

"This is just like old times," Makoto said, "If only Luna and Artemis were here."

"Why, where are they?"

"In their honeymoon," Makoto said.

"What?!"

"Didn't you hear?" Minako replied, "They just got married. Took them awhile."

Rei and Usagi stopped their war.(Finally) " I wonder where they went...they didn't tell us," Rei said thoughtfully.

"I hope they're safe," Usagi replied.

"Where are Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"They're traveling. Poor Hotaru, having to switch colleges all the time from what I heard," Usagi said.

"And Mamo-chan?"

"Working...Chibi-Usa, do you have a place to stay? If you don't, you can live with me," Usagi offered.

"Really? Thank you, Usagi!" Chibi-Usa said.

"I live across from my parents so you can visit them. Plus, I earn enough money to pay for your tuition."

"Thank you so much."

The hellos were taking a long time. I better start on the next chapter. Bye! Oh, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL HAVE MY FRIEND SEND CYBORG NINJAS TO YOUR HOUSE!!!! J/k. Just review, OK?


	3. A Confession is Made

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Sailor Moon characters. If you sue me, you will suffer and stuff.

This, in my opinion, is where starts to get good. Now, I won't keep you waiting, so here it is.

The Toughest Decision-A Confession is Made

"Chibi-Usa, It's almost time for school," Usagi called out.

"Coming," Chibi-Usa yelled back. After eating her breakfast in a rush, she hurried out, not wanting to be late.

"Do you want me to pick you up later after cram school, or will you walk home?" Usagi asked.

"No, it's alright, I'll walk. Thanks for offering anyway," Chibi-Usa said. 'Usagi's being nice to me.,' she thought, 'She never did that when I was younger. She certainly has changed.'

"Now class, we have a new student," Haruna-sensei said, "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Yes, sensei," Chibi-Usa replied, "My name is Chiba Usagi---" Before she can finish, the majority of the class went rushing up to her.

"Chibi-Usa! Long time no see!"

"How are you doing?"

"It hasn't been the same without your cheerfulness." The only ones who have stayed in their seats were Momo and Kyusuke. Chibi-Usa stared at them. Momo waved hi, while Kyusuke turned pink. Chibi-Usa started to blush as well. Meanwhile, Haruna-sensei started to stutter.

"U-U-Usagi?!?!?! W-wait, y-you aren't---"

"Yes, I'm related to Tsukino Usagi. I'm her cousin."

"No! Not another---" Haruna-sensei fainted soon after that. Everyone started to laugh.

"I was going to say that I'm nothing like her. Oh well," Chibi-Usa said innocently.

School passed by pretty quickly after that. Later, Momo and Chibi-Usa were walking to cram school.

"Momo, I have to tell you something. But you MUST not tell Kyusuke," Chibi-Usa told Momo.

"I won't tell a soul. Now TELL ME!"

"Ok. I think...that I have a SMALL crush on Kyusuke. OK, maybe not so small." Momo started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Chibi-Usa asked, insulted.

"Who blames you for having a crush on him?" Momo said after her fit of laughter stopped, "All of the girls in the school do, even the older ones!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He got really handsome and all, who wouldn't?"

"No, I mean since I was young!"

"Oooohhhh..." Momo said. "If you want to know the truth, I really think you guys look good together. Are you gonna tell him?"

"Maybe---" Chibi-Usa started, but then Kyusuke started making a mad dash for them.

"What happened to you?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I'm running from--"Kyusuke said.

"The mob of girls," Momo finished.

"Thank GOD I'm on the track team," Kyusuke said, "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to outrun them."

"There's a mob of GIRLS after you?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Of course!" Momo exclaimed, "They all wanna go on at least ONE date with him."

"But I will never accept!!" Kyusuke screamed, "Besides, I have my sights on only one girl." He stared at Chibi-Usa and started to blush, but she didn't notice.

"Really? Who?" Momo asked turning towards him, "And did you ask her yet? Boy, is she LUCKY!"

"I wanna know too!" Chibi-Usa asked excitedly, although she really didn't want to find out. Her heart might be broken.

"Yes, won't tell, and no," Kyusuke said, answering all of Momo's questions, "Now let's get to cram school before we're late."

"Or if we get caught by the mob," Momo said, "Don't worry Kyusuke, we'll be your bodyguards, right Chibi-Usa?"

"Right!" Chibi-Usa said, glad she was a friend of Kyusuke instead of one of those other girls.

Meanwhile, an evil person wearing a dark robe was watching them as they entered the cram school from a nearby tree. "Finally," the man cackled, "I've found you, Neo-Princess Serenity! Now it's time to die. But this time, instead of killing you, I'll take away all those you love! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I'll make you pay..."

*flashback*

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY, DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi-Usa cried.

"Well...it didn't turn out the way I planned, but the queen is dead! Time for the princess to die!" the man boasted in glee. Suddenly, a bright light blasted him from out of nowhere.

"What? This can't be!" the man exclaimed. He gets blasted to...somewhere.

*end flashback*

"I'll get that person who did that if it's the last thing I do!" the man exclaimed, "Right after I kill the princess!"

Meanwhile(God, that was boring, don't you think?) Chibi-Usa was thinking about Kyusuke...again. 'I don't really like him because he's handsome,' she thought, 'He's also been a good friend to me and all. If only I had the courage to tell him...but what would he think?' "You alright, Chibi-Usa?" Kyusuke asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well...you seem to be thinking about stuff."

"It's...nothing, really!" Chibi-Usa laughed nervously. 

"OK. But I still think something's up." 

"Class is now over," Mikate-sensei, their cram school teacher announced, "You are dismissed!"

"Thank goodness that was over!" Momo said. "Chibi-Usa, will you be able to come over to my house for dinner?"

"I don't think so." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Kyusuke?"

"No, I'm eating out tonight."

"Here's my block. See you guys tomorrow!" Momo said.

"Bye!" Chibi-Usa and Kyusuke said in unison. They walked the rest of the way in silence until...

"Kyusuke?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kyusuke asked.

"Well...um...I think that---"

"Tell me tomorrow, OK? We almost missed your house!" Kyusuke stopped her short

"Oh! Thanks for telling me! See you tomorrow!" Chibi-Usa said. 'I have to tell him soon. This is probably the last time I can visit the past.' she thought as she entered the house.

"So Chibi-Usa...how was your day?" Usagi asked, "Anything special going on?"

"No, nothing special," Chibi-Usa said. 'Hmm...there's something she's not telling me...' Usagi thought,' I better not ask. Don't wanna get too nosy.'

Meanwhile....

"MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" the man in the black robe cackled, "The plan is set. Now to think of the perfect moment to strike! Watch out, Neo-Princess Serenity!!! Or you'll find all of your loved ones gone!"

The next chapter takes place a month later. Hey, I'm getting the hang of this. Oh, and don't scold me if you don't think Chibi-Usa and Kyusuke make a good couple. This is what happens when I'm bored! Anyway, pleas review so I know how I'm doing! And if you have any suggestions on my THIRD fanfic (Because I thought of my second one already), IM me, OK? Now I'll shut up.


	4. Disappearance of Loved Ones

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Sailor Moon characters. If you DO sue me, this disclaimer is proof. So don't even bother. 

The fourth chapter is here! I SO enjoy writing this. And now...

The Toughest Decision-Disappearance of Loved Ones

A month passed without Chibi-Usa saying how she really feels about Kyusuke. 'I have to tell him soon,' Chibi-Usa thought, 'I have to leave in another month, and then I won't see him anymore. I have to finish my training to be queen.'

A lot has been in one month. Ami came back from Germany as a graduate from medical school with a PhD. She's opening up a clinic soon. The four outer senshi returned for a visit. Hotaru finally graduated and is going to start medical school in Japan instead of following the other outer senshi. (Well, what you expect her to do? She DOES have the healing powers and stuff.) Luna and Artemis came back from their honeymoon. Now I won't torment you anymore with details so let's continue.

"Good, " the evil dude in the black robes cackled(What? I don't wanna give this guy a name, so that's what he'll be called.), "They're all here. Now is the time to strike!" He then disguised himself as a young man and teleported to the park where Chibi-Usa and Momo were.

"Momo-chan, how should I tell Kyusuke my feelings for him?" Chibi-Usa asked her friend.

"Hmm?" Momo was lost in her own thoughts about...stuff.

"MOMO-CHAN, WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!?!?!?!?!" Chibi-Usa asked furiously.

"Of course I was!" Momo exclaimed, "Why don't you just tell him up-front?"

"I don't know...I guess I get so nervous."

"Hey, don't worry so much. After all, he IS your friend."

"You're right, Momo-chan." Chibi-Usa breathed a sigh of relief that Kyusuke is her friend at least.

'Hmm...' Momo thought to herself, 'I wonder if I should tell her...but I promised Kyusuke I wouldn't just like I promised Chibi-Usa I wouldn't say anything about Kyusuke...' (I'd give you the flashback, but that will only spoil the next chapter.)

"There he is," Chibi-Usa whispered. Kyusuke was walking towards the two of them.

"How are you guys doing?" Kyusuke asked.

"We're...fine," Chibi-Usa said hesitantly.

"Just a little hot, though. Aren't you?' Momo asked.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa and Kyusuke said in unison. Realizing this, the two of them started to turn pink.

"I'll get everyone ice cream. My treat," Momo replied.

"Don't you need help to bring the ice cream back?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine," Momo said, "You two wait right here."

"But..."

"See you guys later!" Then Momo hurried off to buy the ice cream, leaving Chibi-Usa and Kyusuke alone.

"Um...Kyusuke? There's something that I wanted to tell you since I came here to visit, and I probably won't get a chance to say it after I leave."

"What, you're not coming back?" Kyusuke asked incredulously.

"No. I don't think I will ever get this chance again."

"Oh. Well, you know you can tell me almost anything. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah. So...I wanna tell you that..." Chibi-Usa said hesitantly.

"Is something wrong?" Kyusuke asked, concerned.

"No, it's not that. It's just that...I---"

"HELP ME!!! SOMEBODY!!!!!!" someone screamed.

"That voice!" Kyusuke exclaimed, "It could only be---"

"Momo-chan!!" Chibi-Usa finished. "She could be in trouble!"

"Let's go help her."

"Right."

In a clump of trees in the park, Momo was being held by the young man in disguise.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!!" Momo yelled at the man.

"I would, but you're close to the princess. Therefore, you must come with me," the man replied.

"NO!!!!" Momo screamed, "CHIBI-USA, KYUSUKE, HELP ME!!!!!!!!!"

"No one can help you now!!!"

"You let her go!!!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"Ah, princess, you've come. But there's nothing you can do. I don't think you have your brooch with you."

"How do you know who I---"

"Chibi-Usa, who the heck is this guy?" Kyusuke asked her as he came running to catch up to her.

"I have no clue." 

"Oh, you don't remember me?" the man asked, "Well let me refresh your memory!" Then the man transformed back to the evil dude wearing black robes before leaving Momo in the air.

"AHHHH!!!!" Momo screamed.

"Remember now?"

"You... You're the one who killed my mother!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"That's correct. Although I meant to kill you, as you remember..."

"What? This guy tried to kill you?" Kyusuke asked.

"Long story," Chibi-Usa replied. Then she turned her attention to Momo. "MOMO-CHAN, WE'LL SAVE YOU!!!!! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!!!!!"

"You never reach her without you powers, Neo-Princess Serenity!!"

"We'll see about that! I've been hiding this."

Chibi-Usa showed the evil dude her transformation brooch.

"What?!?!?!"

"Surprised?"

"Chibi-Usa, what is going on?" Kyusuke asked, confused.

"MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!" 

"What?!?! You're---" Kyusuke was stunned.

I'm not going to bother with the speech, it's too boring and long.

"Suffer!" the evil dude started throwing balls of energy at Chibi-Usa (Super Sailor Moon), all of them dodged.

"That the best you can do?" Then Chibi-Usa started to punch and kick the evil dude with her best moves.(Geez, I'm starting to make this sound like a fighting game or something.) Meanwhile, Kyusuke was watching in shock and Momo was still suspended in the air. (Apparently, gravity has no effect.)

"I'm gonna finish this!" Chibi-Usa yelled, "PINK SUGAR---"

"Not so fast!" Then the evil dude teleported up to where Momo was and grabbed her. "Drop that rod or your friend suffers."

"Don't worry about me, just shoot him!!!" Momo yelled at Chibi-Usa.

"No!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed. "Fine, I'll drop it." The heart rod was dropped on the grass.

"I knew you'd cooperate," the evil dude boasted, "I WILL be back to get everyone else." Then he teleported himself out with Momo. 

"Chibi-Usa...what just happened?" Kyusuke asked, still in complete shock. Chibi-Usa just stared at the spot where Momo was. "Momo-chan...I'll find you, no matter what," she whispered.

"What?!?!?!" Usagi was in total disbelief. The inner senshi and Mamoru met in the shrine later that day. Chibi-Usa had just told them the whole story, what happened four years ago, and what happened earlier that day.

"So Neo-Queen Serenity gets killed saving your life?" Rei asked.

"Yes."

"And this guy...was originally after you, right?" Ami asked.

"That's right."

"I GET KILLED?!?!?!?!" Usagi asked incredulously.

"It's probably better for the world if you did," Rei replied.

"You take that back, Rei!!!!!" Another tongue war.

"Chibi-Usa, did he leave any clues on where he was going to strike next?" Mamoru asked.

"No, all he said that he will be back to get everyone else."

"But who would be 'everyone else'?" Minako inquired.

"I don't know."

"Well, we'll have to be prepared," Makoto said. 

"We're dealing with a new enemy," Luna said. 

"We have to be careful, everyone," Artemis replied.

"Uh-huh!" everyone replied. 

Suddenly, the room went black.

"What's going on?!" Usagi asked nervously, "MAMO-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!"

"Calm down, Usako. I'm right---" 

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" the evil dude laughed.

"Oh no! It's---" Before Chibi-Usa could finish, the lights went back on.

"Where's everyone?!?!?!" Chibi-Usa asked after looking around. Then she gasped.

"So this is what he meant...when he said everyone else...but is that all?" she wondered.

The next day at school, Kyusuke bombarded Chibi-Usa with many questions during their free period.

"What happened yesterday, Chibi-Usa? Who was that guy? And who is this princess anyway?"

Chibi-Usa took almost the whole period explaining everything.

"So...you're this Neo-Princess Serenity? And you come from the future?"

"Yes...I'm sorry I didn't tell you and Momo-chan sooner, but I had to keep it a secret."

"I understand."

"Just...don't tell anyone else, OK?"

"I won't."

"Thank you."

"What are you going to do about Momo?"

"I don't know...I have no clue as to where she might be."

After school, Chibi-Usa met with the outer senshi. Before she said anything though, Michiru said, "There's something going on, isn't there?"

"Yes...but how did you---"

"I've been sensing something evil---"

"Something related with what happened in the future four years ago. Are we right?" Setsuna finished.

"Yes."

"Well, we won't let him commit anymore evil without a fight," Haruka said.

"Thank you. But be careful, he might be after you guys next." Chibi-Usa warned.

"We will, Chibi-Usa, don't worry," Hotaru said comfortingly, "Why don't we all go to my house to figure things out?"

"Good idea," Chibi-Usa said.

"Where can he be, though?" Setsuna wondered. They were all at Hotaru's house.

"I felt an especially strong force at the abandoned TV station," Michiru said.

"The same place where we fought Galaxia?" Haruka asked.

"Yes."

"Let's all head over there, then," Hotaru said.

"OK. Let's go---" Before Chibi-Usa finished, the room turned pitch black.

"Everyone! Watch out, he's here!!!!" Chibi-Usa screamed.

"Too late, princess!! Now I have them, too!!! Only one more to go!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" 

"No!!!" The room had light again.

"They're...gone, too," she murmured. "Only one more to go...that's...oh no!"

It was night before Chibi-Usa finally left Hotaru's house when she met up with Kyusuke.

"Kyusuke! Keep away from me!!"

"Why? Do you hate me or something?"

"No, it's not that! It's---" A dark figure descended on Kyusuke.

"WATCH OUT!!!!!!" Too late. The evil dude in black robes grabbed Kyusuke.

"LET HIM GO!!!!!"

"I don't think so. Instead, I'll have you meet me in the abandoned TV station. Defeat me there, if you can!!!!" Then he disappeared with Kyusuke.

"NO!!!!!!!" Chibi-Usa knelt to the ground and started crying. "He...took away...everyone. I won't...let him...GET AWAY WITH IT!!!!!" She took out her transformation brooch.

"MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!" After transforming, she ran as fast as she could to the abandoned TV station to try to save everyone.

God, that was long! Anyway, the next chapter is coming up soon. What will happen? You'll have to find out. Please review so I know If I should do this again.


	5. To Risk One's Life for the Other

Disclaimer: Well, you know if you read the other chapters. I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, etc. 

We last left off with Chibi-Usa (as Super Sailor Moon) finding the TV station (if I'm right that's also where the senshi fought Galaxia...hey, I need the station for the other dimension she made...if it still is there...let's say it is) to rescue everyone who was taken. Now...let's get on with this fanfic.

The Toughest Decision- To Risk One's Life for the Other 

(What? ANOTHER strange chapter title?!?! Oh well.)

"Neo-Princess Serenity..." the evil dude murmured, "Try to save your friends...if you can!" Everyone he had captured were in darkness in the other dimension created in the abandoned TV station. "Go ahead...save them from their suffering. I've got something in mind when you arrive."

"I've got to...rescue everyone!" Chibi-Usa finally reached the TV station, although she DID have some difficulty finding it. She entered the station and followed the only light source that was there, which led to...the other dimension.(*gasp*) "What is this place?" she wondered, "Could everyone be here?" Then she turned around and gasped. Everyone was hanging on separate chains shackled to their neck. They were all unconscious. "On no! What did that...person do to them?" Chibi-Usa asked, tears filling her eyes. "I have to find a way to free them all. Wait a minute...there's one chain that doesn't have a person hanging up there. But who---?"

"Chibi-Usa...I'm here," a voice called out. Chibi-Usa turned to see who's voice was that. 

"Don't be afraid...I struggled free from the person who captured me, but I can't find a way out."

"Is that you, Kyusuke?"

"Yes, Chibi-Usa. Let's free Momo and the others and find a way out of here."

"Kyusuke!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"No time for that now. Hurry, he might be back soon."

"But how---"

"He might have used his powers to chain them there, but there are supposed to be hidden stairs somewhere. I saw them once---" As if on cue, high, hidden stairs appear out of nowhere. (Hey, I got bored!)

"Come on Chibi-Usa! Let's save the others," Kyusuke said.

"OK!" They climb up the stairs and try to free everyone else. Unfortunately, there's no key hole.

"How did he shackle these chains on them?" Chibi-Usa asked curiously, "Let me try freeing them with my tiara! MOON TIARA ACTION!" With that attack, she freed Momo, and she was conscious again.

"Momo-chan!"

"Chibi-Usa...keep away from...Kyusuke. He's not...the one we...used to---" Before she could finish, Momo fainted. Chibi-Usa turned to Kyusuke and saw his pupils were gone.

"Kyusuke..."

"Die, Chibi-Usa!" He dashed up to her and punched her hard in the stomach.

"Why did you do that?! ANSWER ME, KYUSUKE!!" Evil laughter can be heard from behind Kyusuke.

"You!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, "What did you do to Kyusuke?"

"Heh heh...I have complete control over him, princess. He was like this ever since I captured him. He now does whatever I tell him to. I gave this boy stronger powers than he had before. I can see it now...you being killed by the boy you loved. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Chibi-Usa stared at the evil dude with wide eyes.

"KYUSUKE, KILL THE PRINCESS!"

"As you command." Then he started to blast energy beams(something he was not capable of doing before)at Chibi-Usa. She tried to dodge them, but one hit her on the shoulder. Blood slowly dripped from where Chibi-Usa was hit. "KYUSUKE!!!! IT'S ME!!!!!DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!?!?!"

"You...are...the...enemy. You must die!!" the controlled Kyusuke said.

"WAKE UP, KYUSUKE!!!!!"

"Kyusuke, finish her off!!!" the evil dude in black robes commanded. Then Kyusuke shot an energy blade at Chibi-Usa, which she just dodged. The blade hit all the other chains, freeing the senshi. However, they were still unconscious.

"Stand still, princess. It will be a lot easier on you!" the evil dude said.

"I'm not giving up. I'll...GET THROUGH TO KYUSUKE!!!!!!"

"It's useless. Once someone's under my control, there's nothing you can do!"

"NO!!!!" Kyusuke prepares another energy blade. This one hits Chibi-Usa on the leg, but it doesn't slice it. More blood flowed from Chibi-Usa.

"STOP IT, KYUSUKE!!!!DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT WE WERE FRIENDS!?!?!?!?" 

"Huh?" Kyusuke seemed to be coming back to reality.

"Come ON, Kyusuke. Try to remember. I don't want to fight you!!" His pupils returned to normal.

"Chibi-Usa..." Kyusuke stood wearily.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!IMPOSIBLE!!!!!!!!"

"Anything is possible. My mom taught me that!"

"Shame she's not around. But don't worry, you'll join her soon!!!" Then he charged up a powerful energy beam. "PREPARE TO DIE, NEO-PRINCESS SERENITY!!!!" At the same time, Chibi-Usa took out her heart rod. "PINK SUGAR---" Too late. The energy beam was released and was aimed straight at Chibi-Usa.

"CHIBI-USA!!!!!!!" Kyusuke ran and shoved Chibi-Usa out of its way.

"KYUSUKE!!!!!!!"

"Darn! Missed again! Do these people care so much about her that they'll risk their lives?" the evil dude in black robes was dumbfounded. Meanwhile, Chibi-Usa rushed up to Kyusuke. "Why...why did you do that?"

"Because...I'm your friend. I don't want to see you hurt. Also...I love you, Chibi-Usa." Then he let out his last breath.

"Kyusuke...I love you too. Please don't go," Chibi-Usa whispered. Tears flowed down her cheek into Kyusuke's pale face. "You...HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!"

"Now that he's out of the way, I can kill you freely," the evil dude boasted.

"I...I won't let you...GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!" All of a sudden, a bright light came out of Chibi-Usa. It reached the other senshi and revived.

"YOU KILLED TOO MANY PEOPLE TO GET TO ME!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?! I ONLY KILLED TWO!!!!!!!" Chibi-Usa had completed her transformation as Neo-Princess Serenity. (I mean the powers and stuff. You know what I mean!)

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THE SUFFERING YOU CAUSED ME!!!"

"We're right behind you, princess." The senshi were offering a part of their power.

"Chibi-Usa, you can count on us to always be at your side, no matter what." 

"Huh? Mom!" Usagi had transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity and was right beside her.

"Now let's beat him." 

"Yeah!" The whole business, the senshi give their power, etc.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?! I'VE BEEN DEFEATED AGAIN?!?!?!?!?! NO!!!!!!!!!!" Before the evil dude gets destroyed, the hood falls out of his head, and it's...a woman?!?!?!?! No one paid any attention to that, however. All of the senshi's clothes faded back to normal. Chibi-Usa thought to herself, 'I wish that Kyusuke were alive again.' Then she blacked out.

When Chibi-Usa woke up, she was in her room in Usagi's house. Usagi, Mamoru, and Momo gathered around her bed.

"We're glad you woke up, Chibi-Usa." Momo seemed relieved.

"We were afraid that you might have died because of what happened," Usagi said.

"You used the power of the ginzuishou," Mamoru added.

"You had really bad wounds," Momo finished.

"So...everything really happened?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yes. Even the part when I under the person's control," a voice from the shadows answered.

"Kyusuke? You're alive?"

"Yes. You better stay there. You don't want to tire yourself out."

"Usagi, Mamo-chan, Momo-chan? Can I talk to Kyusuke? Alone?"

"Of course." Then they all left to tell the other senshi waiting in the living room.

"Kyusuke...did you hear what I said when it seemed like you died?"

"No..."

"When you said you loved me...was that true?"

"Yes it was."

"Well...what I wanted to say was that...I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Nothing is going to change that."

"Same here, Chibi-Usa."

Now wasn't that boring? The last chapter is coming up. Why? I don't know, I'm just going to make another one. So there. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. The Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I still need to do this even though it's the last chapter. I don't own any Sailor Moon characters. Otherwise I'd make a movie out of this. J/k. What I DO own is the song in this lovely fanfic. It's mine, I made it up, and I even have the tune for it. If you claim the song as your own, you WILL suffer. So there.

The last and final chapter. This is the reason why this fanfic was named "The Toughest Decision". There's a lovely song I made up that's in this fanfic with that title based on this chapter. But enough about that.. The REAL reason why this fanfic is called "The Toughest Decision" is because Chibi-Usa must make a decision: To leave or not to leave? Now to stop spoiling too much of this chapter and start showing the chapter itself.

The Toughest Decision-The Start of Something New

One month has passed since the incident. Everyone was very happy, especially Chibi-Usa and Kyusuke. Now that they know that both of them share the same feeling, they aren't so nervous around each other. Anyway, one day Chibi-Usa, Momo, and Kyusuke were enjoying a day at the beach. The senshi, well, most of them, were busy that day. The three of them were having fun until Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru came. (Haruka and Michiru didn't have a tour for another week and Setsuna took the day off.)

"We wish to speak to Chibi-Usa...alone," Haruka said.

"Of course," Momo said. 

"We'll be in on the shore," Kyusuke added. Once they left, Setsuna started to speak.

"Chibi-Usa," Setsuna said, "You have to leave for the future in two days. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Chibi-Usa asked, "Don't I leave in another two weeks? Why so soon?"

"Two weeks HAS passed by," Michiru answered.

"And you still need training to be queen," Haruka added.

"However...there is another option," Setsuna said.

"What's the other option?" Chibi-Usa asked curiously.

"Well...you CAN stay here," Michiru said, "After all, you won't be allowed to come back after Usagi and Mamoru are married. They have you soon after."

"Really? I could stay here instead?" Chibi-Usa asked excitedly.

"But that would mean that you would not be Neo-Princess Serenity," Haruka said.

"And that means that someone else is to be chosen to take your place once King Endymion dies," Setsuna said.

"I have...two days to decide?"

"Yes. Don't worry though. We won't interfere with your decision." That was all they said before the three of them left.

After that conversation, Chibi-Usa thought hard about her choices. 'If I stay, then all my training will go to waste. And what if they choose someone evil to take my place? I can't risk that. But if I leave, I won't see my friends again. What do I do?' She thought about that for the rest of the day. Momo and Kyusuke started to get worried. 

"Anything wrong, Chibi-Usa?" Momo asked.

"You know you can always tell us," Kyusuke added.

"No, it's nothing," Chibi-Usa replied, "I'll figure it out on my own." 'If I get them involved in my choice, it's going to be harder than it already is.'

"How was the beach, Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked when Chibi-Usa came home.

"Oh," Chibi-Usa was too busy thinking about her decision, "It was fine."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Usagi asked.

"No," was all Chibi-Usa said.

That night, Chibi-Usa had a strange dream. She was floating around and she was wearing her royal clothes. Her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, was coming towards her. She stopped in front of Neo-Princess Serenity. "Chibi-Usa, my daughter," she said comfortingly, "You are not sure what your decision is going to be, are you?"

"Mom, how did you know?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I was the one who made the other option in the first place."

"Mom, I don't understand."

"I need to know what is more important to you, your life or your friends."

"But how do I choose?"

"That is up to you. Listen to what your heart and mind says."

"But..."

"It's like how I will always be with you, even if I am far away or may never see you again."

"Huh? What do you mean?" But Neo-Queen Serenity faded off into the air.

"Mom!" Then she woke up. 'That dream...was Mom trying to help me make my decision? Mom, I think I know what you're trying to say...but is it the right choice?'

The next day passed by pretty quickly. 'I hope I'm making the right choice,' Chibi-Usa thought. She told the senshi and Momo already, and they understood pretty well why she is going to make that choice. 'Now to tell Kyusuke.' She was to meet him at the park at sunset. When he finally arrived, she started to speak. 

"Kyusuke? You know that I had to leave this time period to go to my home tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. You told me on the phone earlier."

"Well, I was allowed to stay here, if I wanted to. At least, that's what Setsuna and the other said."

"Uh-huh."

"It's been hard, but I made my decision. I had help from my mom."

"But I thought that your mom was dead. How could she---"

"She spoke to me in a dream. However, this is going to be harder on me than on you."

"What is it?"

"Kyusuke...I decided to leave here to go home. I really believe that this is the right choice. I'm sorry." After a few moments of silence, Kyusuke spoke. "I understand. You need to finish training and to lead your people when the time comes. You don't need people like me holding you back."

"Kyusuke..."

"Here. I got this a very long time ago." Then he showed her a locket in the shape of a heart. "Take this...at least you'll remember me with it."

"Thank you, Kyusuke." They stared at each other for a few moments, then they moved closer before giving a long, deep kiss just as the sun set.

_ ****_

I had one thing to do, and then I had to leave. 

I did not expect this little twist of fate.

Now we're standing here, my feelings for you already shared . 

I should have known that I would fall in love with you.

Because of our love, this has been so hard on me.

This has made this the toughest decision of all.

We live in totally different times.

I'm sorry to say that I must move on, farewell.

The next day, Chibi-Usa was preparing to leave for the future. Everyone gave her a good-bye before she used the time key to reach the time gate. 'I am going to miss everyone,' Chibi-Usa thought before entering the gate.

Two years later, in the future...

King Endymion had passed away from a terrible sickness. Chibi-Usa was now the ruler of Crystal Tokyo. It was a warm day. Chibi-Usa was outside in her balcony. Fingering her locket, she was thinking about Kyusuke.

**__**

But I cannot forget the things you did for me.

Even to the point of risking your life for mine.

I did not know that you had felt the same way too.

My choice back then was so difficult for me.

Because of our love, this has been so hard on me.

This had made this the toughest decision of all.

We live in totally different times.

I'm sorry to say I had to move on, farewell.

In the middle of her thoughts, Mercury interrupted them. "Your Majesty? There's someone here to see you."

"Is it another suitor?" Chibi-Usa asked, "If it is, please tell him that I wish not to be disturbed." Lately, suitors have been asking to marry Chibi-Usa. However, she turned them all down.

"No, ma'am. It is a boy around your age, but he just wishes to ask a question."

"Alright. Tell him I'm coming soon." She then changed into a black dress before meeting her visitor. (After all, her father died only two weeks before.) When she arrived, the boy was not to be seen, although Chibi-Usa knew that he was there, hidden in the shadows of the throne room.

"Why don't you come into the light?" she asked curiously.

"I would, your Majesty, but I prefer to stay in the dark during this conversation," the boy replied.

"That's fine with me. After all, I like to be in the dark as well. Now, what is your question?"

"You know the people in Crystal Tokyo once lived in the past, am I right?" the boy started.

"That is correct," Chibi-Usa replied, wondering where she had heard that voice before.

"Well, I've been having these strange dreams. Dreams about me falling in love with this one girl in my past."

"People have those dreams sometimes. It means you're getting your memory of the past back."

"Well, I had them for two years now," the boy continued, "I've been searching for her ever since."

"Hmm...I might know this girl. Did the dream ever mention her name?" Chibi-Usa asked. 'I know I have heard that voice somewhere...but I just can't remember!' she thought. 

"You might know her, your Majesty, since you are familiar with the people in this kingdom," the boy finished.

"I asked if the dream ever mentioned her name." Neo-Princess Serenity was about to grow impatient.

"Yes your Majesty. Many times. Her name was...Usagi. But we called her Chibi-Usa." Then, she gasped.

'How did he...NO one else knows my other name except my parents and the senshi.' Chibi-Usa was shocked beyond belief. "What is your name?"

"My name, your majesty? I am known as Lord Kaworu. I am of the noble class."

"Oh. " Chibi-Usa was depressed. "Please, step into the light. I do not believe we have met." When Kaworu did, Chibi-Usa had tears in her eyes. 'No, it can't be...could it?' Then she asked, "Kaworu-sama, do you remember your name in the dream?"

"Yes. It was Kyusuke." A few moments later, Chibi-Usa spoke.

"You do not need to search anymore. I am the person you are searching for...Kyusuke." She got up to her seat and went up closer to him. "It has been a long time."

"Yes it has...Chibi-Usa. You are the one I've been looking for. All this time." Suddenly, Chibi-Usa opened the locket that she was wearing. In it was the inscription, "_You will always be in my heart, no matter what. I will find a way to be with you._" She stared at Kaworu with tears in her eyes. "Kyusuke..."

"Chibi-Usa..."

Then they embraced each other before they kissed deeply. (OK, that didn't make sense, but deal with it.)

**__**

Fate must have known that we were in love.

Or else I wouldn't see you standing before my eyes.

A miracle occurred, now we are together.

Now my life would not be difficult to bear.

Even if we are separated again.

I know that our love will always live on in our hearts.

Many months later, Neo-Princess Serenity and Lord Kaworu were happily married. The senshi were there, watching the ceremony with tears in their eyes. They were reminded of their past and the way Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion finally were together.

__

I will always love you 'till the end...of time.

****

THE END!!!!!

This fanfic has officially ended!!! If you have reviewed, thank you for your comments on this fanfic. (Even the ones that were bad...not like there was any.) If you HAVEN'T, however, now would be a good time to review. Now to start my next fanfic...


End file.
